lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mold en Mono
mp3.com description "In the year 2090, Funk is still a viable fuel source." Story Behind Song "I thought "Mold en Mono" was an anagram of "Lemon Demon", but found out after I made the song that it's a letter off. Sometimes the method to my madness is flawed, but luckily madness is naturally flawed." Lyrics :Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Mold en Mono can be traced back very far. :''Mold en Mono is the next big movie star. :''Mold en Mono has a cold sharp scimitar. :''Mold en Mono is exactly what you are. Welcome to my house, Completely made of popsicle sticks. I don't have any stairs, But the elevator has been fixed, so Welcome to my world. You got a problem with the paradigm? Take it upstairs, take it upstairs. Welcome to my world. You got a problem? There's a conference, this is your chance, Take the elevator upstairs, this is your chance. No need to ring the bell, go now, this is your chance, See the people in charge. (See the people in charge.) :''Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Mold en Mono can be traced back very far. :''Mold en Mono is the next big movie star. :''Mold en Mono has a cold sharp scimitar. :''Mold en Mono is exactly what you are. Once upon a time, An unknown author authored a book About well-meaning germs. It was not worth the effort it took, so Welcome to my world. You got a problem with the weather machines And the drama queens, right? Welcome to my world, You got a problem that you just can't solve And it wants to evolve? Take an aspirin, dude, Make a point not to brood. Don't you ever wish, You were up on a dish Making prank phone calls As the meteor falls? :''Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Sand colored sky without clouds I spy. :''Mold en Mono can be traced back very far. :''Mold en Mono is the next big movie star. :''Mold en Mono has a cold sharp scimitar. :''Mold en Mono is exactly what you are. Mold en Mono is exactly what you are.) (Gimme the good news first.) Let me tell you this, okay? I am not here, I am not here. So you go and fake your death, okay? ‘Cause I am not here, I am not here. I hear Farmer Jones is A-OK, But his pinky toe may never grow back. So you count your chickens before they hatch, Because I am not here, I am not here. :''Mold en Mono can be traced back very far. :''Mold en Mono is the next big movie star. :''Mold en Mono has a cold sharp scimitar. :''Mold en Mono is exactly what you are. It's exactly what you are. (Little green menaces; schizogenesis)(''Repeat) (Falling down the stairs; star fruits, apples, grapes, and pears)(Repeat) (Mold en Mono)(Repeat) (You have no idea…)(Repeat)